The invention relates to a magnetoresistive random access memory comprising, on a semi-conducting substrate, a matrix of cells arranged in lines and columns and each designed to store an information bit, each cell of a column comprising a magnetic tunnel junction having a line terminal and a column terminal respectively connected to a line conductor and, by means of a transistor equipped with a gate and with first and second electrodes, to a first column conductor, associated to said column and to a first adjacent column, the gate of the transistor being connected to a gate conductor.